RWBY Movie Bloody Rose
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Ruby is gone, or is she? Yang has to find her or die trying while at the same time keeping her sanity in tact.
1. Chapter 1 Awoken

**RWBY Movie Bloody Rose Chapter 1 Awoken**

Yang ran as fast as her legs could carry her from whatever was chasing her. Her lungs began to burn as she kept running, not caring about the environment she was in.

 _I have to get away_ Yang said to herself.

In between her running, the yellow haired huntress tripped on a fallen tree branch and fell to the ground face first in some leaves. She didn't have time to react as a rush of wind flew past her as a dark figure stood before her. Yang tried to stand up but fell right back down, the figure pinned Yang down much to her struggling. The figure bared her fangs into the girl's neck.

"Ow! Get off of me!" Yang screamed out as she kept squirming.

She drank her warm blood as it went down her throat, Yang began to stop struggling and moaned in pleasure as she felt something so good wash over her. The figure retracted her fangs and looked up at Yang, who was panting hard from the sudden bite to the neck.

 _6 months earlier..._

Yang sat down on the couch, reading a book or something while Blake and Weiss were outside training for any type of attack. An inside thought creeped into Yang's thoughts about her little sister disappearance that was still unknown as to why she went missing in action.

 _Ruby where are you?_ Yang questioned.

Blake walked over to where Yang was reading and could tell that something was troubling her about Ruby. It was kind of hard to not think about it, considering that her sister was gone and a search party was looking for her.

"Yang you look distracted by something, everything okay?" Blake asked.

"No...I just...I feel...I don't know" Yang jumbled through her words.

"I understand Yang, it has been a long while since Ruby...vanished without a trace. The search party is still looking for her" Blake reassured Yang.

She wanted to believe what Blake said, she really did but something was blocking her from taking her friend's words to heart.

"I hope we can find her soon before..." Yang held back tears.

Blake pulled Yang into a hug as she sobbed quietly in the cat fanus arms. She patted her head to reassure her that Ruby was still out there somewhere.

A dark figure with a semi big bust wearing some torn battle wear, with a red cape flowing silently in the brisk wind as she watched Blake and her older sister Yang hugging it out, which put a smirk on her face.

"Soon Yang...soon" the figure said smirking.

Her fangs glinted in the light of the sun as she faded into the back ground, waiting for an opportunity to strike. All she had to do was wait until the time came. Neo walked beside her, with her umbrella open and looking down as well before disappearing with her.

Yang went outside her cabin for a night walk to clear her head and try to stay focused on training to become strong enough to find Ruby join search party. Flashes of her sister wouldn't leave her mind: Her loving smile, determination to keep fighting no matter what, and how she laughed with her friends.

Now it was all a memory.

 _I am going to find you Ruby and bring you back_ Yang thought, keeping her determination up.

Weiss in the meantime, was walking down the hallway so she could go to sleep after training with Blake.

"Weiss..." a whisper echoed through the hallway.

"Hello? Who's there? Yang I'm not falling for your little pranks again" Weiss snapped.

The whisper turned into footsteps as a pink umbrella appeared but started to spin. At first, Weiss was confused as to why this umbrella was spinning, then felt kind of sleepy the more she watched it until it revealed Neapolitan smirking at Weiss. Her vision was too hazy to process the image properly so she backed up into a wall trying to get away. Neo walked over, caressing Weiss' cheek, looking into her half-lidded eyes before kissing her.

"Mmfh~" Weiss moaned out.

Neo moved her hand down her body as Weiss continued to moan in the soft lustful kiss that this assassin placed upon her.

Breaking the kiss with a sound, Neo licked her neck teasing her for a bite. All Weiss could do was moan more and wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her.

"Bite me~" Weiss pleaded.

Neo obliged by baring her fangs into her neck, making the snow huntress moan, throwing her head back in pleasure as she held her against the wall. Weiss made an addicted face that she never wanted this rush of intense pleasure to end. Neo retracted her now bloody fangs on Weiss who looked up at her, wanting more from her. Neo let her drink her blood thus having Weiss grow canines and flashed red eyes as she had a full blown make out session with the assassin as both used tongues to kiss before breaking away from each other, letting a string of drool drip down their mouths.

Neo kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"That was the most incredible experience in my life~ Maybe one day I can give Blake or Yang this kind of sexy pleasure~" Weiss said, touching herself.

She got up and got into her bed and had a wet dream about her experience just now, it felt too good to pass up.

Yang opened the door to notice Weiss on her knees, with fresh blood around her mouth.

"Holy shit Weiss! Are you okay?!" Yang bellowed in a hushed tone.

"I had some strawberries and I guess I went a little overboard with it" Weiss answered, smiling a little.

"Oh" Yang said dryly.

Weiss stood up with Yang's help and tucked her into bed before took a blanket and pillow to the living room and laid back in the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Weiss is acting a bit strange but I'm sure it will get better" Yang contemplated.

She then felt her eyes getting heavy so she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 Wild Side

RWBY Movie Bloody Rose Chapter 2 Wild Side

Yang ran as fast as she could towards the disembodied voice of her sister Ruby. The voice echoed louder and louder the closer she got until she reached a tall dark 2-bedroom house. The door creaked, a soft breeze going by as rose pedals flew past her in a sort of hypnotic way. Yang tried to her best to keep from not falling under whatever spell was going on but her body, more specifically her legs began to walk forward.

 _What the hell?! Why is my body moving on its own?_

Yang stepped through the door and then it closed and locked on itself. She noticed Nei standing there smiling, gesturing her to follow her. The two girls walked up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms where a woman wearing a black dress that looked torn a bit with a red cape with a hood attached to it.

She revealed herself to be Ruby Rose but had black smokey eye look to her. Yang tried to pull herself away from what she thought was a mirage, thing was, it was all too real to her.

"Hello dear sister" Ruby said softly, putting both hands on Yang's cheek on either side.

"Ruby..." Yang managed to say.

She placed a kiss on her sister's lips and Yang had a shocked look on her face. Ruby let her tongue slide into her sister as both girls moaned from the wet lustful kiss before Ruby broke the kiss slowly.

"Your lips are so soft" Ruby complimented.

Yang wanted to say something but no words came out.

As Ruby was baring her fangs, Yang shot up awake with sweat dripping down her body, breathing heavily. It was all just a dream but it felt so real to her, she kissed her own sister and for a weird reason it felt so good.

"Yang you okay?" Weiss asked from out of nowhere.

Yang literally jumped from the couch and fell on her head.

"Ow god damnit Weiss! Don't freak me out like that!" Yang hissed.

Instead of Weiss doing her normal rant about Yang raising her voice, her eyes flashed red, sending Yang to step back a few inches.

 _What the hell is going on with my body?_ Yang said to herself.

"Calm down" Weiss said in a soothing and calm voice.

Yang felt calmer then shook her head awake, not remembering what just happened. Weiss gave off a sinister smirk but hid it very well after her late night make out session with Neo the previous night, she had two treats in front of her that she could feast on but decided to bide her time and wait for the right time to strike.

"Did you want some coffee?" Weiss asked, walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah I think that would help" Yang answered.

Weiss turned on the coffee maker, handed Yang a hot cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"So, I'm sorry for spooking you" Weiss apologized.

"Weiss it's fine really, I was just kind of surprised that you came in after my dream/nightmare" Yang said.

"Dream?" Weiss questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah I had a nightmare that I saw Ruby but she was so different in many ways than one" Yang answered.

"Different how?" Weiss asked puzzled, biting her bottom lip as she was trying to keep her lust under control but was proving that to be difficult.

"Her clothes were torn up she was in some kind of fight, the cape she sported was a little torn up as well, and she had those sharp teeth that buried itself into my neck before I woke up" Yang explained.

Blake came downstairs with bed hair and a black robe with small little kittens on them. Weiss made an 'aww' face, Yang looked over and had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Blake looked at the confused.

"I mean Blake, that robe looks super cute on you" Weiss complimented.

Blake blushed a little at that compliment and nodded her approval. She went into the kitchen and made herself a tuna and egg sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Blake you okay?" Yang asked.

All she did was nod in approval because she has a piece of tuna fish in her mouth. Weiss and Yang exchanged a small giggle which made the fauns chuckle as well before slurping up the fish before swallowing it.

"Weiss what happened to you last night? I heard a lot of moaning and a crashing sound" Blake questioned.

"Oh, I fell and hit my head after I had some strawberries, after Yang came in" Weiss lied, hiding the truth.

"I see" Blake responded, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

All three girls sat on the couch, contemplating what they can do about the missing Ruby Rose. Yang's dream of being kissed or bitten by her own sister kept burrowing itself inside the young huntress' mind, the outfit and plus she saw Neo standing next to her.

"Something wrong?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just having some odd feelings" Yang responded breaking out of her own trance.

Weiss flashed a secret smirk while Blake and Yang weren't looking.

Meanwhile, Ruby stood in the shadows away from the blinding sunlight with her assistant Neo standing by her side as they both looked out to see the three girls. Weiss gave Ruby a wink and blew a kiss to her.

"Such a good girl" Ruby said, stroking Neo's hair.

Neo purred a little from the petting she was getting at the expense of Ruby rubbing her head.

Ruby gave off a sinister smirk and she let out a small chuckle.

 _Yang...you and I are going to be together so very soon_


	3. Chapter 3 Blood and Semblance

RWBY Movie Bloody Rose Chapter 3 Blood and Semblance

The soft breeze of the evening sun as another body had dropped on the grass, leaving nothing but a dry husk of his former self. Ruby licked his blood from her wrist while having a devilish grin spread across her face. Neo on the other hand came out with a bloody umbrella, she skipped happily over to Ruby before stopping to take a look at the dead bodies that laid before them.

"Good work Neo" Ruby said.

Neo gave her a nod and wink.

Ruby softly gave a nod back to her companion, suddenly wondering that all the murder she has caused was more than enough to try and sway any amount of blood that was more, all of a sudden; a mere flash of her normal life with her friends caused Ruby pushed that thought process out of her mind.

Neo had a concerned look on her face that almost had a look of worry for Ruby's well-being.

"I'm fine Neo, just a little headache. Nothing more...we should continue with our mission at hand" Ruby lied to her companion to stop her worrying.

Neo still had that concerned look but nodded, grabbing her umbrella that housed a now bloody hidden blade underneath it for safe keeping. The two girls then walked towards the home of the Schnee family: Atlas. Neo hummed a silent tune, which made her standing beside Ruby Rose all the more satisfying.

 _Weiss, I hope you will join us soon_ Ruby contemplated.

A smirk spread across her face as they both headed for Atlas.

Blake fell asleep in her room with a book over her face, snoring lightly. She was unaware of Weiss slowly opening the door as she entered the room un interrupting the sleeping cat fauns, Blake stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes to see if anyone came in. Further investigating the bedroom, she narrowed her eyes annoyingly, thinking it was Yang trying to pull a prank...again.

"Okay the toy mouse that made a confetti noise was funny but I'm on to you Yang" Blake shouted to a nonexistent voice in the room.

She pulled some blankets Jeane bought her as a birthday present over herself before falling asleep again. Weiss sneaked out of her hiding place then made her way over to where a now sleeping Blake had a slender body compared to Ruby and Cinder if you want to talk about weight but all Weiss cared about how her blood was going to taste when she bared her fangs into her neck. Blake turned to one side of the bed, revealing her neck to the hungry vampire in Weiss.

She walked over well in this case crawled over to Blake, she unbuttoned her black pajama top and her breasts bounced a bit upon being released out of her pajama shirt. Licking her lips, Weiss kissed her breasts, Blake moaned but didn't open her eyes to see who was touching her. Her now kissed breasts were now going to be up her bare neck, Weiss had kissed her neck.

Blake moaned softly. Weiss' fangs began to extend until she heard footsteps coming in the bedroom, she quickly went back into her hiding spot as Yang walked in wondering why Blake's door was open.

"Blake why is your door open?" Yang asked herself.

She also covered Blake up until she noticed her breasts had some kind of blue lipstick marks on her breasts and on her neck as well.

"What the hell?" Yang questioned.

Whatever happened to Blake didn't really make any sense to Yang but she didn't notice Weiss sneaking off to the living room and pretended to be asleep.

 _That's very weird_ Yang scratched her head, still confused.

Going back downstairs to the living room, Yang noticed Weiss was sleeping on the couch, that just spread the confusion even more but for right now the yellow haired huntress just gave a soft sigh and went outside to go train. Weiss opened her eyes, went back into Blake's room and kissed her neck more before baring her fangs into her neck.

Blake's eyes widen and tried to scream but Weiss covered her mouth. The cat fauns struggled but to no avail, she only had a few moments before Blake stopped struggling and it turned into moans of pleasure. Weiss retracted her fangs, letting the last bit of blood flow down her throat, her fangs were now bloody from having Blake as a mid-evening snack. She licked where the bite wound was, causing it to disappear.

"You were so delicious Blake" Weiss complemented.

All Blake could do was moan softly after her experience just now. Her mind was totally blank when Weiss sunk her fangs in and Blake could feel the blood going down her former best friend's throat.

 _Weiss...come to us...to your home...Atlas...come to me_

"Yes, my master" Weiss obeyed.

She left in a rush, not really caring at this point if she was spotted or not.

Her home in Atlas was waiting. Neo and her master Ruby Rose were waiting. This was going to be the beginning of the end.


	4. Chapter 4 Too Little Too Late

RWBY Movie Bloody Rose Chapter 4 Too Little Too Late

Blake shot open awake with sweat dripping down her face and chest like she had a bad dream but it felt so real, trying to reconnect her brain back to reality she then noticed her pajama top was unbuttoned by someone who came into her room.

 _What the hell?_ Blake quickly covered herself up blushing red as a cherry.

She quickly buttoned her shirt out of fear that Yang or whoever could just walk in and see her big breasts. Going downstairs, the room was empty and dull, Yang was busy training outside for something. That's when Blake noticed the sword with different color schemes wheel and immediately recognized it.

"Weiss" Blake whispered.

Yang walked inside the house, sweating a bit from training so hard and she looked down at Blake who was examining Weiss' sword that she rarely ever leaves without.

"What's Weiss' sword doing here? More importantly, where is Weiss?" Yang asked, looking around.

"Yang let me ask you something: Have you noticed any odd happenings to Weiss lately?" Blake questioned.

The yellow haired huntress thought for a moment and her memory went all the way back to when she had found Weiss by the wall next to the staircase, completely covered in the mouth of blood and moaning softly.

"Come to think of it, she was acting a little weird when I found her with red stuff all over her mouth" Yang recalled.

"That red stuff was blood, like how she tried to say it was strawberries. We all know that Weiss cleans up after herself after she eats or drinks. I noticed also a pink umbrella near the door before it shattered to pieces" Blake said, piecing together everything she saw.

"So, with all that...who or what was in here with her?" Yang asked, still a bit confused.

"Neo and... Ruby Rose" Blake answered, a bit of regret showed in her voice.

Yang's heart sank to the bottom, her color faded away from hearing that name.

 _Ruby Rose..._

Her mind swirled in different places except for the current state of mind, the dream she had along with some visions of seeing her little sister alive and in her normal goofball self finally came into light. The emotions Yang was feeling was a combination of crying tears of joy and tears of sheer terror. Blake embraced her friend tightly, patting her on the back to give her comfort as Yang sobbed in Blake's arms.

"It's okay Yang, you and I will find her and Weiss. Hopefully they aren't causing any mayhem" Blake said hopefully.

Yang let go of the cat fauns, wiped her tears, grabbed her arm gauntlets and armed them for action. Blake grabbed her twin mini swords/machine gun that was attached to them once Blake activated them.

"Do you know where she went?" Yang asked.

"Not really but I can make out her scent so we can follow that" Blake suggested.

With an acceptable nod, Blake sniffed out a trail, once she was locked on with the scent she followed it, with Yang close behind her.

Ruby kept walking down a coastal road that would lead her to Atlas, home of the Schnee family and where Weiss lives.

"This road will take us straight to Atlas correct?" Ruby asked.

"Precisely my master" Weiss answered obediently.

Neo simply gave a gentle rub of the ice princess' ass, Weiss gave off a soft moan and a seductive smirk to the assassin. Ruby watched, giving her an approval of such a dirty act but Weiss didn't care.

"Once we arrive in Atlas, our plan will begin" Ruby said.

Both Neo and Weiss nodded in approval.

Blake's trail stopped on a nearby tree with a tear of Weiss' skirt from an apparent tear of a tree branch. Yang looked around as well and noticed a dead body hanging from a tree and from the way it looked, the body has been there for a while. Blake had to cover her nose with the way it smelled.

"Your sister was definitely here along with Neo and Weiss" Blake assumed.

Yang jumped up and climbed up the tree where the dead body hung from and got close to it, just not too close as Yang tried not to puke from the smell.

"Phew buddy you smell like shit, and I thought cleaning up after Zwei was bad but wow you smell even worse" Yang complained.

She turned his head to face her and noticed two bite marks on his neck. A bunch of visions of what Ruby tried to do with her earlier flashed in Yang's mind. She fell backwards and fell to what was certain doom but when she opened her eyes she saw Blake carrying her and they both landed safely.

"Thanks" Yang said blushing a bit.

"Your welcome" Blake answered smiling softly.

She stepped off and stood upright, dusting herself off before both of them moved on. Walking through what seemed to be a road of dead bodies, Yang noticed on that looked quite familiar from when Ruby and the rest of the them visited Atlas that one year on a trip.

"Blake look at these, they're Atlas soldiers, I remember seeing one during our trip to Atlas" Yang recalled.

Blake began to remember them all too well and couldn't believe that Ruby let alone Weiss had that kind of strength to take on a bunch of Atlas soldiers.

"They must have some insane strength training" Yang said a little impressed.

"It's either that or something else in mind" Blake said skeptical.

Yang was a bit skeptical as well at what kind of things Ruby or Weiss could have done. For now, they continued on their quest for Atlas to potentially find Yang's little sister Ruby Rose to be alive.

 _I'm coming to see you little sis_ Yang thought determined to find her sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Memory

RWBY Movie Bloody Rose Chapter 5 Memory

"They came this way but to where?" Blake asked herself.

The trail she and Yang were following was going completely cold at this point but Blake was determined to find wherever Ruby and/or Weiss were going to. It became painfully obvious that they were heading to Atlas, Yang tried to hold her anger in but failed and punched a tree so hard that it fell to the ground below.

Blake looked over at the downed tree and stared at her friend in mere shock.

"Sorry Blake I just...ugh! Why would my own little sister who would always be there for us, end up as some sick twisted animal?!" Yang bellowed.

Blake walked up to her disgruntled friend and squeezed her hand softly.

Yang wanted to retort but then realized that trying to fight Blake in a battle of words was going to result in Yang losing. All she did was nod and embrace her friend.

Weiss skewed the last of the guards with an alternative sword, being that she left hers back at the cabin. It didn't matter to her considering she could still use her ice semblance nonetheless, Neo slit the throats of two other Atlas soldiers, leaving them choking on their own blood before dying. Ruby watched as her two followers put on a show for her, and what a show it was.

 _These two are proving to be quite useful_ Ruby smirked.

After all that, both Neo and Weiss engaged in a bloody make out session before breaking the kiss slowly.

"Good work you two, now let's head topside so we can rule" Ruby commanded, walking past her two followers.

Weiss and Neo equally nodded at Ruby's request, Neo went over to a still working elevator that was surprisingly empty which made Ruby think that some of them are at top side, waiting for them.

"Weiss can you hack into the guard radio and call them off?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, mistress" Weiss responded.

Neo sat on top of a dead Atlas officers' body, awaiting some further instructions.

"To any available Atlas soldiers this is Weiss Schnee, the mysterious threat has been taken care of. We would like permission to come up top side" Weiss requested.

"Request accepted, we apologize miss Schnee" one soldier said over the radio.

"It's alright" Weiss said, chuckling a bit.

The elevator door opened wide with a welcoming dinging noise before they enter inside, Neo pressed the button that was labeled **Observation Deck.**

"Good spot to start our plan" Weiss said.

Ruby came off a sinister smile as the elevator door began to close in front of them.

"I had the dream I was running away from something I couldn't tell what it was but all I know is that whatever it was, lead me to a house where my little sister Ruby and she had that assassin Neo beside her. We kissed then what she attempted to bite me, I woke up" Yang explained her dream to Blake.

Blake had some questions than answers but no words came out, her mouth was bone dry.

"That's insane and a lot to think about" Blake managed to say.

"I know, to be honest, it freaked me out too" Yang responded brushing his hair out of her face.

Blake couldn't fathom just how the dream had something to do with what's going on with Ruby among others who would follow behind her.

"We will find your little sister Yang, I promise" Blake proclaimed.

Yang gave the cat fanus a reassuring smile, they both left the forest and walked over to where they arrived at the Atlas air base that was looking in the distance. The base itself glistened somewhat in the evening daylight, making the sun hit a Schnee insignia at just the right spot.

Yang watched in amazement, even if she has been to Atlas before, she still loved that amazing and breathtaking sight. Now was not the time to take in sight, they had to go find Weiss and potentially Ruby Rose which made Yang's heart skip a beat.

 _Ruby I'm coming to find you and I will bring you home_

The two girls entered the Atlas base where bodies of soldiers laid out on the ground, they had marks of blades being used but a few of them were slashed by Ruby's scythe, Yang's eyed widen at the scythe gashes on most of the soldiers.

Blake could feel the ice-cold stare coming off of Yang, that stare was nothing short of now she wants to tear Neo apart limb from limb. She knew her anger was not only a strength but can also be her downfall as she has demonstrated many times before.

"When I find that little ice cream bitch, I will make her suffer" Yang hissed.

Blake wanted to say something but kept her words sealed, keeping herself from also being in the crosshairs of Yang's now seething anger.

"Let's see where they went. If they just come in here and completely slaughtered everyone, they must have a single goal in mind" Blake contemplated.

Yang picked up a broken guard radio that was filled with nothing but static so she set that down, seeing that it wouldn't be useful to them at all. Blake checked around an elevator button, then looked down to see a red piece of fabric which matched the same color as Ruby's cape.

"It looks like they went through here" Blake assumed.

"Then that's where we are going" Yang said, putting her fist into her open palm.

The gitls took an elevator topside for the final confrontation.


	6. Chapter 6 Betray

RWBY Movie Bloody Rose Part 6 Betray

The elevator dinged as the doors open for Yang and Blake as they walked on the top side roof, guards on the far side and near were laid out. A few of them were bleeding on the ground, others impaled on sharp ice shards which made it all the more dangerous.

"Looks like they were busy" Yang assumed.

Blake nodded in agreement at that assumption after what she's currently seeing right now. The two girls readied themselves for a surprise attack by any means. Most of the floor boards creaked upon Yang standing on it, that's when they heard distant gunfire as if there was some kind of battle.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"Get back you monsters! Leave me alone!" one soldier said before a slash of a sword silenced his screams.

A cold sweat entered through Yang, feeling her color fade away and her feet had started to shake a bit with the unknowing of having to face Ruby but she swallowed her fear and walked over to the keypad next to the now locked door.

"It looks like the keypad is destroyed and someone might have locked it from the outside" Blake accused.

"Might have been, we can pry the door open" Yang suggested.

Blake brought her twin short daggers that could turn into guns in an instant, placed them in between the door and pried it open wide (with Yang help of course). Once the door was opened, Ruby was standing there with a bloody scythe with a dead body still attached to her scythe's blade. Yang stared wide eyed at that display and almost puked. Out of nowhere, Weiss and Neo grabbed Yang and Blake by the neck, holding them in place.

"Ruby stop this madness right now!" Blake bellowed.

"Oh, Blake how naïve you are, don't you see that I am trying to create a new frontier? A world without feeling like your entire life is always at risk from those creatures called the Grimm. That's the kind of world I want to live in" Ruby explained.

"That's not what I...wanted" Blake managed to say, trying to breath.

Neo strengthened her grip somewhat at least not too tight under Ruby's request. Yang shifted her hips, grabbed Weiss by the head and flipped her over. Blake did the same thing to Neo, both girls motioned themselves to stand beside Ruby Rose. All Ruby could do was smirk at Yang and Blake, more specifically at Blake for some reason.

"What are you staring at?" Blake asked.

"You" Ruby answered.

Neo and Weiss began to attack Blake in a 2 on 1 situation but she could handle it.

"Just you and I big sister, one on one I want us to be together just for old time sake" Ruby said.

"I am not here for pleasantries Ruby I'm here to fulfill what our uncle Qrow wanted from us" Yang said, cocking her arm gauntlets ready for a fight.

Ruby readied her scythe for a fight, she charged at her sister and tried to slash at her but Yang blocked it with her gauntlets. She skidded her feet, then flipped Ruby over into a glass wall, causing it to crack some. Yang cocked it again then rushed a stunned Ruby then thrust kicked her in the stomach. Ruby grabbed her leg and bit down on it, making Yang fall on her back, hitting the back of her head. Ruby drank the blood enough to rejuvenate her strength before retracting her fangs, having the blood coming out of her mouth.

"Yang I forgot how amazing you are" Ruby complemented, crawling over to Yang.

"I want you back Ruby, I miss those days when you could play with our dog Zwei and how you two had so much fun" Yang said with a tear flowing down her face.

A single memory began to show inside Ruby's mind, causing any advancement she was going for to stop cold turkey. Yang used this opportunity to round house kick Ruby to the ground then did a running kick attack that caught Neo by surprise.

"Thanks" Blake said.

"Your welcome" Yang replied.

Weiss pressed her sword towards the two girls before charging at them full speed. Yang bent over to avoid the incoming attack, Blake used Yang as a springboard and punched Weiss in the stomach then did a round house kick, disorienting Weiss. Yang used her gauntlets to punch her friend back from whatever trance she was in.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I knocked her out so she should still be there" Yang replied, punching Weiss in a knockout blow situation.

Yang rushed over to see only a knocked-out Weiss and Neo but no Ruby, all that was there was Ruby's weapons along with a single group photograph of Team RWBY standing side by side, all of them smiling and happy.

 _We all looked so happy back then_ Yang tucked the photo away.

Blake carried Weiss on her back before walking down to the elevator and both went down to the killed bodies left by Ruby, Weiss, and Neo. Yang felt a tightness in her chest, being that she almost got through to her little sister and even Ruby felt it too. One question was: What's blocking her from coming back to the good side? That was going to weigh itself in Yang's mind, even as they returned back to their cabin house.

"I'm going to go put Weiss in bed" Blake announced.

Yang nodded, Blake walked up the stairs, into the bedroom and set Weiss on the bed.

 _Sorry for us beating you down Weiss, but it was the only way to stop you_ Blake put a blanket on Weiss to keep her warm.

Outside the house, Ruby and Neo watched them before leaving them. Neo gave off a sinister smirk to her master Ruby, she gave one back in return.

 _Next time Ruby_ Ruby put on her hood and disappeared into the night.


End file.
